


The Warrior Princess

by Storm__Warning



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm__Warning/pseuds/Storm__Warning
Summary: An alternate timeline where Chi Chi doesn't quit fighting after Goku proposes. Chi Chi didn't become a fighter for Goku, she's a warrior princess, and she fights for herself. We start off a few weeks into their marriage, in the gap between Dragon Ball and Z, and if there's any interest, continue into their life as the events of Dragon Ball Z unfold with Chi Chi being a Z fighter rather than a nagging housewife.





	1. Beginnings

“C’mon Chi Chi! The others will already be there! You’ve been in there forever! I’m going to miss out on all the food!”

Chi Chi groaned, lying on the cool tiles in their new ensuite as the latest wave of nausea washed over her. She hadn’t been sick yet, but she felt awful, and just the thought of the nimbus.. well it wasn’t going to be a pleasant journey to Kame house. Chi Chi wasn’t stupid. She’d been reading books since the tender age of four, and she knew exactly what was coming over her. This wasn’t the tale of the warrior princess, poisoned by the enemy so that her father the King could be manipulated into forking over their fortune and kingdom in the absence of his wise daughter, no. She was too tired for it to be only that.

Sure, she’d been super busy lately. They'd been rebuilding Ox Castle after the inferno, but this wasn’t the cause of her exhaustion. More likely the result of newly married bliss. It seemed that their honeymoon in South City had been a little too much. This was the tale of warm summer nights, breathy kisses and rippling, sweaty muscles, gliding against each other between soft cotton sheets. This was the tale of two warriors. No longer just warriors but also lovers; if only for a few days before returning to her destroyed childhood home. Goku had been surprising, as far as lovers went. She knew he had an amazing body. He had been a fighter since they were children – so that much was painstakingly obvious. But while her husband was an amazing strategist in battle, his common sense wasn’t, uh, the sharpest, to put it kindly. Yes, her husband was a beautiful idiot when it came down to the day-to-day. But she couldn’t really blame him. Until 8 years ago, when Bulma had found him in the wilderness, he’d never even seen a girl before. His life had been isolation and survival.

So it had taken her completely by surprise when he took her in his arms and initiated the physical act of consummating their marriage. He’d been gentle and loving. And when she thought that she was too late, that he’d done this before, he cracked that goofy smile of his and confessed that he was totally winging it. "Is this okay?" He'd asked her. They’d laughed then, dissolving all of their tension against each other. Everything seemed to come naturally after that, the two young lovers moving together in ways Chi Chi had only ever read about. After that first night, they’d stolen every spare moment they could together. Sweet kisses and light, brushing touches whenever they were alone. A far cry from the way they’d been a few weeks earlier, when she wasn’t sure he’d ever even kiss her, let alone marry her. It had all moved along so fast.. It almost scared her.

Not that she was unhappy to be in her current position, much the opposite. It was all she’d dreamt of her entire life. But she couldn’t help but wonder how Goku would cope. He wasn’t exactly the most mature man in all the world, strong and attractive (and incredibly sexy, apparently) as he may be. They hadn’t even found their own house yet., they’d been far too busy here, helping her father with the reconstruction while he recovered from both the fire and the wedding. (Smoke inhalation and then seeing his only daughter married off had taken quite the toll on the Ox King, both physically and emotionally) Having Chi Chi around seemed to help her father's recovery a great deal. And so they’d fixed rooms up for the two of them and her father before beginning to rebuild the rest of the building. They had been living in the half-burned castle ever since.

A quiet knock sounded on the door. “Chi Chi, honey? Are you okay?”

She tried to tell him she was fine, but the words just wouldn’t come. Instead, another groan escaped her, and to her dismay, this one was loud enough for her keen-eared husband to hear through the door.

“I’m coming in.”

His face blanched as he saw her, lying curled up near the base of the toilet. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been laying there. Her time here had consisted of clutching at the swirling of her internal organs, punctuated by the occasional task of crawling to the toilet for another bout of dry retching. Probably a while, for Goku to start to worry about something other than his appetite. He crouched down and scooped her up gently, cradling her head against his left shoulder.

“Chi Chi, did you eat too much?” His eyes probed her pale face for a response. “I got real sick once from eating too much. Or you could be starving! Are there any leftovers in the fridge?! I was too busy eating and didn’t notice if you ate, I’m so sorry Chi Chi! Did I eat all the food?! There’s nothing in here!” Goku screeched as he flung the door open to the tiny refrigerator in the makeshift kitchen.

“I ate fine Goku, I’m just not feeling well,” she responded as she winced at the tone of his panicked voice. Her own whisper came out small and tired. “I just haven’t had the energy to go and get us any groceries, between rebuilding the Castle and looking after Dad.”

“It’s okay Chi Chi. I’ll go fishing today, we can go to Kame House another time. I’ll put you to bed so you can get some rest. As much as I was looking forward to seeing everyone, you come first.” He gave her what she assumed was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze. Chi Chi knew that it was meant to be comforting, but sometimes his strength was a little too much for her. She bit her lip, fighting back the urge to cry out or whimper. She’d probably have a bruise. But he meant well, and it would devastate him if he knew he’d hurt her, even accidentally, especially when she was sick. He tucked her in and sat on the bed beside her, slowly brushing the hair away from her face. Her stomach still roiled as her exhaustion started to take hold.

It was all just the teensiest bit too soon, she thought. They definitely weren’t quite ready for a baby.


	2. White Jr's Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The son of General White, White Jr, has declared war against Goku, for taking away his father. He has brought an army, and stormed the Ox Kingdom. Chi Chi is drawn into battle, despite her condition.

The fight just kept on going. Opponent after opponent lay sprawled in the dirt. Chi Chi twirled and leapt from place to place, punching and kicking as she dispatched each of them in turn. Her fists were raw and her bones ached from impact after impact. _Where were they all coming from? How could some spoiled son of a coward like General White command such a massive army?_ She wheeled around to block another attacker, just as the last one started to crumple from a hit to the back of the neck. _She had been fighting for such a long time now, this was getting ridiculous!_ Even for a woman as strong and fit as she was, in her state, the length of this battle was taking its toll. As her latest opponent fell, and the dust cloud started to settle, she peered through the red particles, searching desperately for Goku. There were just too many, and they kept on coming. She had taken care of more than a few, but she was growing tired quickly, and _where was Goku?!_ Knowing him, he’d probably tried to draw as many as he could away from her, because his techniques stood a better chance against more than one at a time. But if Yajirobe wasn’t back soon with the rest of the guys, they might be in trouble. She frantically peered through the lingering dust. _Where could he have gone?!_ A massive explosion of rock about a kilometre away answered her question. _Definitely a kamehameha to do that much damage._

She hoped Goku would be okay, that her child would never lose their father. She almost sympathised with the young man who was after them, losing a parent was tough. But revenge was not the answer, especially when the parent in question was as indisputably evil as White was. As a general of the Red Ribbon Army, he’d done unspeakable things in his hunt for the dragon balls. And then there was this boy, deciding upon revenge. Not even knowing who his father even was, or perhaps knowing, but not caring, the poison of blind hatred coursing through his veins. This battle was so pointless, there could be no satisfactory outcome for either side. _We didn’t want to hurt any of these people that came after us today, and no amount of revenge would ever be able to fill the void in White Jr’s hateful black heart._ _Her husband was a hero, and this silly boy had no idea who he was messing with. Goku would be fine, he was the world martial arts champion. Goku would cut through these mercenaries like..._

 

Chi Chi felt the hit before she even registered her opponent’s presence, hidden by the swirling dust. Too distracted, she’d let her guard down in her relief to see signs of Goku still fighting. Her armour did nothing to protect her from the punch, low in her abdomen. The pain blossomed up her side, doubling her over as her brain suddenly exploded with a singular, frantic thought. _The baby._

 

She screamed in anger and fear. Her attacker punched the air, missing her as she spun into a high kick, squarely catching him in the temple and knocking him into unconsciousness. _It was a pretty hard kick,_ she thought, _he might even be dead._ She crouched down to check. He was breathing, thank goodness. She didn’t want to kill these men, half of them would have no idea who or what they were even fighting for. They deserved a chance at redemption, no matter who they were fighting for today. She leaned against a boulder as the adrenalin began to leave her, the pain intensifying as she came down from the high of battle. _Something is wrong_ she thought, the panic causing her breath to catch in her throat. _Did being hit_ _there always hurt this much?! I don’t remember it ever hurting this much._ She shakily pushed herself to her feet as she saw a large white capsule ship speeding towards them. _Bulma’s ship._ _They were here, finally._

 

By the time the ship landed completely, Bulma was the only one left on board. The others had jumped clear the second they were within range of the ongoing battle. Chi Chi ran toward the vessel, hoping against hope that the growing pain in her stomach was merely the beginnings of a particularly nasty bruise.

 

“Okay guys, we’re here, now go get ‘em!” Bulma shouted as she spun around out of the pilot’s seat, only to be confronted by silence and an empty cargo hold. “Or you can just do whatever the hell you like then!” she growled.

 

“Chi Chi!” she called as she saw Goku’s wife heading towards where she had landed. There were unconscious soldiers everywhere. _Had she done that?!_ She knew the girl was tough. Hell anyone strong enough to take as many hits from Goku as Chi Chi had in the last tournament and not _die_ had to be seriously strong. But she had taken out _dozens_ of guys. Trained soldiers with weapons and training. She certainly was like no other princess Bulma had ever heard of before. And she was definitely grown up from the girl they had known as kids. Her victories then had been more accidental than anything... More aptly attributed to the panicked use of the weapons built into the armour her father had made for her than any true talent. This older Chi Chi was a real fighter, a force to be reckoned with. A part of Bulma hated her, for being so damned perfect. Beautiful, strong and self-reliant, able to hold her own in a fight, not needing the boys to protect her like she did. And she’d noticed Goku right from the get go, too. Bulma would have laughed at the notion of Goku being attractive before he turned up to the last World Martial Arts Tournament. She’d almost flirted with him before she’d realised exactly who it was that she was looking at. Five years had turned the crazy-strong midget into a gorgeous, well-built dreamboat. Bulma wondered if she’d ever find a man like that for herself someday.

 

Bulma’s face clouded into concern the minute she spotted Chi Chi board the ship. The younger woman looked fine, a little worse for wear and tired, but the look in her eyes was of pure, unadulterated terror. Bulma’s first thought was that the only thing Chi Chi would worry about was family – and in a fight, that meant Goku.

 

“Where’s Goku? Is he alright?!” she asked, panic creeping into her voice.

 

“I-I’m pretty sure he’s over to the north-west, I saw a blast over that way that could only have been his, I think he’s okay.”

 

“Okay, buckle in, we’ll go get them.”

 

Chi Chi grabbed Bulma’s wrist as she turned back toward the cockpit. “Bulma, I need medical help, and I need it right now. I got hit… and I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully things are getting interesting for you guys? Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked this, I have another chapter done and a third underway, but at this point I'm writing them for my own satisfaction. So if you'd like to see them, let me know!
> 
> These chapters are going to be short, I'm aiming for around 1000 words. Hopefully that's okay with everyone reading!


End file.
